


Reyes, Meet Reyes

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Month of Fanfiction, Reyes having a fear of snakes gives me life, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Ryder has a special request, one Reyes isn't fond of.





	Reyes, Meet Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 18: Meet Your Pet

“Would you be opposed if I got you a pet?”

Reyes narrowed his eyes in the darkness as he glanced down to the pink-haired beauty resting perpendicular on his chest. Her crystal blue eyes refused to meet his as she kept her gaze off to the side. “I don’t need a pet,” he said, pushing a few loose strands of her hair back from her face.

She shifted, curling her legs in closer to his head. “He’s really cute. And nice. You wouldn’t have to feed him too often.”

“Bumblebee…” Reyes stifled a groan as he ran a hand over his face. “Why does it sound like you already have it in your possession?”

Elspeth traced invisible shapes into his abdomen with her fingertips. “I found him, but the crew says I have too many pets already between PJ and Jyn. They want me to get rid of him, but he’s so cute. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him out there.” She looked into his eyes, a shy smile playing off her lips.  “Please? Can I keep him here?”

She manipulated people more than she gave herself credit for, that smile of hers tugging on his heartstrings. He closed his eyes and sighed. “How big is it? What is it?”

She raised her hands in the air, gesturing to the size; it looked to be over a meter long, big enough to give him pause. “This big,” she grinned.

“That’ll take up too much space.”

“No he won’t. He can shrink himself down when he curls.”

Ice formed through his veins as he stared at her, careful not to let his horror show. “Curls?” She wouldn’t. She couldn’t-

“Yeah, it’s a snake.”

She looked so happy, excitement shining in her eyes and a wide smile on her lips; so opposite to the dread he felt pooling in his stomach. He quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide the racing of his heart at coming into contact with one of those...things. “A snake?”

“The Andromeda edition of one, anyway.” She maneuvered herself up so that she laid across from him on the bed instead of on him, her arm draped over his neck as her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. “So what do you think? Yes?”

“I just...I’m not really comfortable taking in some kind of new species.”

She pursed her lips as she studied his expression. “No….that’s not it. You’re hiding something.”

He forced a chuckle. “Me? What do I have to hide?”

She narrowed her eyes at his reply, fingers going still in his hair. He could see her mind working to figure it out through the reflection in her eyes and the peek of a tooth biting into her bottom lip. “Is it….are you _scared_ of snakes?”

He leaned in to kiss her, try to throw her off the trail of the truth, but she pushed his chest back with her free hand. “Me? Frightened by a...snake? Don’t be ridiculous.”

She squealed and rolled to pin him to the mattress. “You are, aren’t you? You’re scared of snakes!” She laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to laugh at your fears, it’s just...snakes? Out of everything, you picked snakes?”

Embarrassment presented itself on his cheeks. “Says the woman who screams everytime she sees a spider.”

She scowled. “Eight legs! It’s not natural!”

“Neither is no legs!”

“But they’re just cute little squiggles. How can you be scared of something like that?” She fell off of him and moved onto her back. “How far does this extend? Worms? Thresher maws?”

“Something’s wrong with you if you aren’t scared of thresher maws.” He flipped over, laying across her shoulder as he pressed a kiss into her cheek.

“When they pop out of the ground, sure. Head on, they don’t look so tough. Just an armored worm.”

“Or snake,” he mumbled, kissing her neck.

“Give him a chance. You might like him once you get to know him.”

“I doubt it, _mi alma_.”

“For me? Please? Pretty please?” She batted her eyelashes as she gave him her best pleading smile. She skimmed a finger along his face. “Do it for me?”

His fear of snakes and fear of disappointing Elspeth conflicted inside of his head. He wanted to be able to do anything for her, and her animal crusades were important to her. A snake though...he shivered at the image of one slithering around his apartment.

Her eyes brimmed with anticipation. She planted kisses around his face as she waited for his answer, each one slow and deliberate, leaving him lusting for more.

He gritted his teeth. “Meet, _and only_ meet. No promises on anything else.”

She pulled him into a deep kiss, one that made the oxygen leave the room when their mouths parted. “You won’t regret it, you’ll see.”

He pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Knowing you, you named it already.”

She bobbed her head. “Every pet deserves a name.”

“And?”

“Reyes.”

“Mm.” He leaned in for another kiss. “What is it?”

“No, his name is Reyes.”

He cocked his head to the side as he pulled back. “You gave it my name? Why?”

“Cause he’s adorable.” She kissed his cheek with the end of her sentence. “And silly.” Another kiss. “And people are scared of him when they shouldn’t be.” She leaned in for another kiss, but his mind moved along with his lips to hers.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended.”

“Definitely flattered.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My squiggle's name is actually Reyes. I got him shortly after Andromeda came out. He's adorable and perfect and also kinda mean and I love him to pieces.


End file.
